Talk:Beta Beta no Mi
Logia If we're "hinting" we're not sure if it's logia then we should remove it from logia category -__- okay 14:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, his body sure seemed Logia-ish. When he fell from the roof his body squished on the impact and in the recent chapter 737 his body elongated. FirePit (talk) 14:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It's logia, way too obvious logia. 14:09, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I agree it's logia. I was just pointing out the irony. Have to agree, he turned into it. It's obvious. He looked like liquid. As DP himself said 'We don't need confirmation, to see a longarm tribe member, if he has double joint arms'. Nobody700 (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) But we haven't seen his body transform AT ALL. All we've seen is his cloak. I'm reverting until we get confirmation. 15:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) But we did? it just LOOKS like it's only his cloak, just like with Caeser. Look at the recent chapter, when he first appears he totaly bends out of shape while talking to while leaning over to CavendishFirePit (talk) 16:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) We saw his whole body drip down from the side of the tower or wherever he was when Baby 5 called him. 17:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) We saw his body covered in his coat, not his body. I'm just saying, it doesn't look like a Logia to me. 17:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Maybe it's something like Diamante's fruit. Like everything he touches can become sticky. After all logias can turn into substances and last time I checked "sticky" can refer to many substances not a particular one. Damn, I'm having second thoughts now... Yeah it doesn't seem like a logia to me either. All the logias so far have been something specific like fire, smoke or ice. This is just "a sticky substance". 17:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC) There isn't a chance the name could also mean glue or something, is there? 17:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It's obviously a Logia but right thing is waiting.Salamancc (talk) 17:53, February 5, 2014 (UTC) "Sticky"-what? Sticky mud? Sticky slime? Sticky alone is no element. 02:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) DP, it's not Glue. It would be called Gū Gū no mi then. I asked a guy who knows Japanese about a glue devil fruit. Nobody700 (talk) 02:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) We've seen him break his body-shape when entering the throne room so we can assume he can transform to this "sticky" stuff. Must be a logia. :Or it's a coat made of glue that's concealing his body. We have not seen his actualy body change like we did with Caribou. 19:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I agree that everything pinpoints in the Logia category but what confuses me is the element it uses. All Logia DFs correspond to natural elements (sand, fire, ice, gas, etc) but that one has a sticky substance. What natural element could that be? What I'm trying to say is that although the physical characteristics of the user pinpoint to the Logia category, the element of the fruit itself seems closer to the Doru Doru no Mi and Doku Doku no Mi type of devil fruit. So I personally am not entirely sure that it is a Logia. 14:05, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The Abilites seem to be more Logia based rather than Paramecia. 14:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) That doesn't quite answer my question. If it is a Logia then it has a natural element. What element is this then? 14:46, February 6, 2014 (UTC) It is indeed stated that all Logias are connected to a natural element, the same way it is stated that only Logia - users can rematerialize. Beto Beto no Mi is confusing, but if you ask me, the second statement is stronger than the first. So I think, if he can rematerialize, he should have eaten a Logia, even if this Logia is not connected with a natural substance. Of course this discussion is still not well-established. I think we should wait without categorizing the fruit. K the AWC (talk) 18:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I have to agree. I'm split on what it could be as well. Discretion is the better part of valor. Let's wait until we either get an explanation or see him fight. Either one of those should clear things up. 19:12, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, I would like to include the snouts he has which seems like an effect of the fruit. It is similar to Magellan's diarrhea caused by the Doku Doku no Mi. So far Logias have not shown such side-effects as far as I remember. As the ones before me said, waiting for confirmation is the right choice. 20:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) yes, let us wait-- 22:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, we decided to leave it unknown, so this doesn't need to be an active discussion anymore. 03:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) This is just my opinion but I think its Paramecia because its probably similar to the Doku Doku no mi. Primarch11 07:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC) If you ask me, chance that Beta Beta no Mi is Logia type Devil Fruit are 95 %... Yeah, it's a Logia. 11:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Not necessarily. The Doru Doru no Mi could do the same thing. Just wait for him to fight for Pete's sake. 11:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) So Mr. 3 could spin his head around? Such as trebol spining his head around on his body where his head was upside down while he was looking at robin, how could a Paramecia do that?... 13:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I would say he's a Logia but we have to wait until he fights be patient Admiral Sugar (talk) 18:23, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Last chapter kinda showed it as a Logia but I'm not a fan of speculating a DF type before its confirmed Brocodile Talk 18:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) No, it's safe to call it a Logia from what we saw last chapter. http://readms.com/r/one_piece/741/2292/7 The middle panel is all the confirmation we need. 21:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yup it's crystal clear now. Confirmed. ^ 21:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Its a Paremecia guys just like the Doku Doku No Mi. Magellan could do everything with the Doku Doku No Mi that Trebol could do with Beta Beta No Mi. Al Logia fruits are linked to an element. What kind of element is Stick? 18:41, March 21, 2014 (UTC) It's clearly a logia. Trebol got cut in half and then his body parts reconnected without any evident damage. Magellan couldn't do that. How do we know Magellan couldn't? Also how do we know Trebol isn't using his slime to augment his size? If it's Logia, Usopp is going to have to learn Haki. Thats not gonna happen. I suspect you'll be proved wrong in future chapters now that Usopp has manned up and is finally fighting him. Look at all the Logia, they're named after elements. Stick is no element. Njb36 (talk) 19:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Magellan's fruit is a paramecia. That's how we know he couldn't do it. Glint isn't an element either, and yet we have Kizaru. Care to argue those? If I must answer your how's Usopp gonna fight question, I suggest you read what the fruit is capable of. 00:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Logias don't have to always be an element, more often than not they just happened to be an element any ways. Magellan isn't a Logia because he can't become poison himself, he only coated himself in it. This is where the anime screwed up and made it look he made his entire body poison. If he could do stuff like how Trebol just becomes sticky stuff and jumps in that form it would be obvious, but no Magellan has to create a venom road/highway for him to travel through like a slide. Anima40 (talk) 01:00, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Magellan is no Logia, that's a certain. But Trebol is still undetermined at best. After all, how do we know if that's not a clone made out of the sticky substance, like Ikaros' ink clone? Even if it is the real Trebol, he has yet to pull himself back together, what if he just dies in the upcoming chapter after an irreversible bifurcation? Hey, Ace and Monet died, unexpected though they were. Anticlimax though it may be, Usopp may have just killed Trebol in one strike. 01:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Much as that won't happen, part of me really wants it to have happened now. XD 01:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm just hopiing that the sticky substance gets named eventually. Anima40 (talk) 01:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I should clarify that I think its unprofessional of the wiki to put up that its a Logia without confirmation in the manga or anime yet. Its not been proven as fact. By putting up assumptions, no matter how 'sure' you are, you undermine the reliability of the wiki. Also the fruit is definitely undetermined but i think its going to turn out to be a Paramecia. The fruit has been confirmed to be called the Stick-Stick fruit. Stick can not be described as any interpretation of the word 'element' and thats the primary trait of a Logia, the only one they all have in common, they represent elements. The 'users can all become intangible' trait is secondary as there is an exception to this rule i.e. Blackbeard. Njb36 (talk) 01:47, March 22, 2014 (UTC) (sigh) Swamp isn't an element either. 01:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Read how the wiki describes Logia fruits and at the top you'll see that it says they are either elements OR a force of nature. Anima40 (talk) 01:59, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah agreed Anima, and element obviously doesnt mean element as in the periodic table. You can interpret 'element' in different ways... Njb36 (talk) 02:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, Trebol's all okay again in the next chapter, so it's a Logia. 20:56, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Artificial Devil Fruit Could it be that he has eaten an artificially modified devil fruit perhaps? And about the zoan matter,this might be a different case, so a logia/paramecia maybe. 18:46, February 19, 2014 (UTC) If that was the case his fruit's name would be "snail snail fruit" or something, I think that can be ruled our fairy easily FirePit (talk) 22:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) In the pictures from ten years ago, he looked like he already nad his ability and, as far as we know, artificial devil fruits didn't exist back then. another good point FirePit (talk) 23:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Not 100% a Logia Not that I doubt Trebol is a Logia, but there's still a chance he's a Paramecia. If Doflamingo who's a Paramecia can live beheaded, Trebol's fruit might have a gimmick that allowed him to survive Usopp's attack (like sticking his body back together). So I'm saying Beta Beta no Mi shouldn't be listed as a Logia until there's some solid confirmation. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Oh for the love of crap, the outcome of one fruit's type does not affect that of another. We know what Doffy's is, we know what Trebol's is, end of story. 13:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) No we don't know what Trebol's is. We didn't see him become sticky goo and reform, so we don't know how he didn't die after being cut in three and we don't have a confirmation that he's a Logia. As for Doflamingo, he merely provides an example of Paramecias sometimes acting like Logias do, and he's not even the first one (well, he is the first one who can live as a head). That's what I mean. Will-O-Wisp (talk) We have seen Trebol extend his body in a typical logia user way. Also, we don't know for sure if Doflamingo's survival is an attribute of his own devil fruit, so your reference is invalid. can't we just leave it logia and change it once we found out it miraculously turns out to be something else :/ FirePit (talk) 20:26, April 15, 2014 (UTC) That's the plan. 21:19, April 15, 2014 (UTC) While I do believe Trebol borders Logia, the fact of his "sticky" being difficult to consider as an element or force of nature is a conflicting point. Gimmicks are possible, such as sticking back together or a sticky clone, etc., but yes, let's wait. Just wanna get it all out. 03:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Most of the the other Logias aren't directly named after their element either, just felt like throwing this in FirePit (talk) 03:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC)